A big surprise
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Ash, Iris and Cilan are awaiting the Driftveil bridge to be repaired. When they head to the pokemon center they get a very big surprise, May and Brock are there for the Wallace Cup that's being held in the Nimbasa Contest Hall. Advancedshipping
1. An unexpected reunion

"Alright, another gym badge!" Ash cheered as he gazed upon the bolt badge he had recently received from the Nimbasa city gym.

"Well ash, it's a miracle you won that badge since you went into their without a plan" said Iris, feeding Axew an apple. Ash huffed and looked away, Iris doing the same.

"Now, now, let's not start another fight…" Cilan said stepping between the two. The two calmed down and they continued walking around Nimbasa city.

"So what do you guys wanna do? We have a while before the Driftveil bridge is up and running" Cilan asked the two.

"Well I was really hopping to check out the contest hall. Their holding the Wallace Cup there this year ya know" Iris declared. "It's tomorrow actually"

"Aw cool, I'd like to see that too!" Ash exclaimed. Iris and Cilan were taken back by Ash's statement.

"You wanna go see a contest?" Iris asked surprised.

"Of course, when I traveled in the Sinnoh region I competed in a few contest, including the Wallace cup" he explained. "I also competed in a contest when I traveled in the Kanto Battle Frontier"

"Why would you be interested in contests Ash? I thought you only liked gym battles?" Cilan asked, confused.

"Well I competed in a contest in Jubilife City in Sinnoh because one of my Pokémon wanted to, and again at Lake Valor because Wallace recommended me. And I competed in the contest in Kanto because I wanted to try a contest since I saw May do it so many times and it looked really awesome"

"Who's May?" Cilan asked.

"She's a girl I traveled with in Kanto and Hoenn, she's a great Coordinator and she's known as the princess of Hoenn" Iris's eyes shot open after Ash finished talking.

"YOU MEAN MAY MAPLE?" she exclaimed. Ash nodded slowly. Iris suddenly squealed in delight. "I've always wanted to meet her! She's the one who got me interested in contests!" she said with a dreamily sigh.

Both ash and Cilan sweat dropped. Cilan turned his attention back to Ash. "So ash, did you travel with anyone else during your travels?"

"Well let's see, I traveled with Misty in Kanto and Johto, I traveled with Dawn in Sinnoh, oh and I traveled with Brock through every region so far" Cilan screamed.

"YOU MEAN BROCK THE PEWTER CITY GYM LEADER?" Cilan exclaimed. Ash nodded slowly again. "He's my hero! I learned all I know about cooking and Pokémon care from listening to his lectures!"

Ash sweat dropped again and stood there staring at his two friends in hyper-fan mode. Ash then felt his stomach rumble and he laughed and blushed.

"Can we got to the Pokémon center and get something to eat before we head to the contest hall?" he asked, slightly embarrassed.

"You're such a little kid…" Iris said, before her stomach rumbled and she too blushed. "But a quick snack break couldn't hurt…"

Cilan and Ash laughed and the three headed to the Pokémon center. When the three walked into the center they saw to people talking to nurse joy. One was a mid-sized girl with chestnut brown hair that grew into two long bangs on each side of her head. She was wearing a green bandana with a white symbol of a Pokeball on it, an orange and black tank top, a green fanny pack, black bike shorts and red shoes. The other was a tale man with spikey black dark brown hair, dark skin, a green t-shirt under an orange and black vest, beige pants and blue shoes. Pikachu and Ash recognized them right away and ran up to them.

"MAY, BROCK!" he shouted to them. May and brock turned around and smiled, then ran straight to Ash.

"Ash!" May said excitedly before hugging Ash, causing his cheeks to turn red. Brock coughed, grabbing the attention of the two.

"Hey Brock, it's been way to long" said ash as May let go of him. "What are you guys doing in Unova?"

"I came here to compete in the Wallace Cup again" May said happily.

"And when I heard she was coming to Unova, I decided to come with her in hopes of meeting up with you" Brock added.

"Sweet! Oh by the way, this is Cilan and Iris, their traveling with me now" Ash said, pointing to Iris and Cilan, whose eyes were filled with joy.

"It's you! The princess of Hoenn!" Iris shouted before running up to May and hugging her, very hard.

"Brock! I'm your biggest fan, please give me your autograph!" Cilan said running and handing him a booklet and pen.

May and brock sweat dropped. Brock took the book and wrote his name in it and then handed it back to Cilan.

"There you go…"

"I have "The" Brock's autograph! This is the best day of my life!" Cilan screamed in joy.

"Uh, Iris… could you let go of me? It's getting hard to breathe…" May asked politely, sounding slightly in pain.

Iris quickly let go and took a step back. "I'm sorry… it's just so great to meet you May, you're a real role model to me" she said happily.

"Well it's great to meet _another_ of Ash's girlfriends" Brock said teasingly. Ash, May and Iris all blushed.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Iris yelled.

"And Ash never had a girlfriend Brock!" May shouted.

"I know, I know. So how about we go to the cafeteria and I make everyone some lunch?" Brock suggested.

"C-Can I watch you?" Cilan asked hopefully. "I'm a chef as well and it'd be an honour to watch you cook"

"I have a better idea. We'll both cook, and Ash, Iris and May will be the judges to see whose food is better. That ok with you guys?"

"Of course, I love me a cook off, especially when I'm a judge" Ash cheered.

"It sounds like fun and this could be interesting" May added.

"And if May's in I'm in" Iris finished.

"Then it's settled then…" Cilan pulled out his ladle and did a dramatic pose. "It's **COOKING TIME**!" he shouted with stars in his eyes. Brock and May sweat dropped and turned to Ash and Iris.

"Is he always like that?" Brock asked.

"You have no idea, let's go…" Iris said, pushing the posing Cilan into the cafeteria.

1 hour later, May, Ash and Iris were sat down at a table with Pikachu and Axew next to them, eagerly awaiting Cilan and Brock's food.

"Hey May, did you catch any Unova Pokémon since you got here?" Ash asked curiously.

"Actually I caught 2. Wanna see um?"

"Sure, let's see!" Iris and Ash cheered.

May stood up and took out 2 Pokeballs. She then posed and threw the balls.

"Lillipup, Zorua, on stage!" she shouted. A girl Lillipup and a boy Zorua appeared from the balls and gave a few happy barks.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Iris squealed.

"When did you catch them?" Ash asked.

"I caught both of them yesterday. I saw them injured and I had Brock heal them. After that they came with us and I caught them" she explained.

Zorua began to rub its head up against Ash's leg affectionately.

"Looks like Zorua likes me" Ash said picking up and holding him in his arms. Zorua cuddled in his arms and instantly fell asleep.

"Wow, even I can't get Zorua to sleep that quickly" May said, astounded. "Zorua **Really** likes you. I wonder if Zorua wants to be ash's Pokémon..."

"Well how about this?" Iris jumped in. "Why don't all three of us enter the contest together and Ash can see how compatible he is with Zorua, and if he and Zorua do great than you can trade Zorua with one of Ash's Pokémon"

"I think that's a great idea! Hey ash, can I see your Pokémon? So I can think over which Pokémon I'd like to trade?" May asked.

"Ok, hold on…" Ash stood up and placed Zorua on the table, then took out his 5 Pokeballs.

"Come on out everyone!" he shouted as he threw his Pokeballs in the air and Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig, Scraggy and Swadloon all popped out of them.

"Aw, they're all so cute!" May squealed. She took out a Camera and took a picture of each of them. "This way I won't forget them while I think" Ash returned all his Pokémon to their balls and sat back down in his chair.

Suddenly, Cilan and Brock walked out of the Kitchen, each carrying in a large tray with plates of food.

"Lunch time" they both shouted and then placed a plate of food in front of each person and a bowl of Pokémon food in front of Pikachu, Axew, Lillipup and Zorua.

"Enjoy everyone" Brock said before taking his own seat.

"With food like this, you can guarantee it!" Ash cheered.

Everyone laughed and began to dig in to Brock and Cilan's food while the two watched. 10 minutes later, all that was left was some empty plates and 3 full, and happy, stomachs.

"Man I never get tired of your cooking guys…" Ash said before he started to rub his stomach. "Alright, who wants to judge first?"

"I'll go" said Iris. "I give my vote to Cilan. His food was sweet with just the perfect amount of spicy"

"Thank you Iris" Cilan said, bowing in gratitude.

"My vote goes to Brock. His food was crispy on the outside yet Moist on the inside" said May.

"Thanks a lot May" Brock replied.

"Well I think that you both made equally delicious food! I can't choose a favorite" Ash exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at him. The Pokémon seemed to agree with him.

"Well if it isn't Ash and May, it's been far too long…" said a voice behind them. The five looked behind them and Iris and Cilan got star struck. It was none other than the Hoenn region Champion, Sootopolis gym leader and Top Coordinator Wallace!

"Wallace!" Ash and May cheered. "How's it been?"

"It's been great. What a cute little Zorua you have their Ash, are you using it in the contest tomorrow?" he replied.

"Yep, I really liked the Wallace Cup last year so I really wanna do it again this year"

"Well then that's excellent. In fact, I think ALL of you should compete, you're all glowing with potential and it's a beautiful sight"

Brock, Cilan and Iris were taken back by Wallace's suggestion.

"Y-You want me to compete? But I've never been in a contest before in my life!" Cilan exclaimed.

"I've seen May and Dawn in a lot of contests so I think I'll try it" said Brock. "I'll help you if you want Cilan"

"And I watch Contests on TV all the time so I think I know what to do so I'll help too" Iris added.

"Perfect, so will I see all of you at the Wallace Cup tomorrow?" Wallace asked.

The five looked at each other and nodded at the same time.

"Yes!" they all answered.

"Excellent, be sure to sign up at the contest hall" He says before turning around and walking away.

"Wow, being asked to compete in a contest by Wallace himself… I think I may faint!" Iris squealed.

"I know right? Guys, can we please go to the contest hall? I'm dying to see it!" May exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go everyone"

Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed out on their way to the Contest hall.


	2. The Wallace Cup Returns

Ash, Iris, Cilan, May and Brock had finally arrived at the Nimbasa Contest Hall, much to Iris and May's delight. The place was a dome shaped arena with a large stage in the middle that was surrounded by a large area of water along the sides. The place was seated to fit several thousand people at once and it also had 5 tables at the edge of the stage for judging. Everyone walked down to the stage and marbled at its glory.

"Wow, I can't believe that tomorrow I'll be performing in this very arena to probably thousands of people!" Iris exclaimed. "This is gonna be so awesome!"

"I know, I thought only the grand festival has a stadium this big and beautiful" May added.

"Hey May, I forgot to ask, how did you do in the Johto Grand Festival?" Ash asked.

"I got second place, I would have won it but I went up against Solidad in the final round. It was a close battle though because our points were very close, but she still won"

"Well maybe you'll win the Wallace cup this year, ya know, if I don't win" Ash boasted.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is"

"Well then, bring it on!"

"Consider it brought"

Ash and May leaned closer to each other with every word and by the time they were done, their faces were very close and almost touching. After they realized this they both blushed and backed away from each other. Cilan and Brock noticed this and smirked.

"Hey guys, why don't we go practice for the contest now? Iris and I will go with Cilan and show him the basics and you two practice with each other" Brock suggested.

"Ok, me and May will go to the Pokémon center and we'll see you guys later" said Ash.

"Alright, we'll head to the mountains and train there" said Iris. She quickly grabbed both Brock and Cilan's arms and dragged them off to the mountains with top speed, leaving Ash and May alone in the stadium. May and Ash looked at each other, confused, and then laughed and headed to the Pokémon center.

When Ash and May arrived at the Pokémon Center and went around back they saw that they were the only ones there.

"I guess everyone is off training somewhere else, lucky for us we get to train alone" said May as she took out 2 Pokeballs and threw them. Out of them came Lillipup and Zorua. "You guys up for a little practice before the contest?" May asked the two Pokémon at her feet. They both barked as if saying yes. "Perfect, Zorua, do you wanna enter the contest with Ash?" Zorua barked happily and wagged its tail. Ash and May laughed.

"It's settled then, I'm using you in the contest tomorrow" Ash stated. He then remembered that he didn't know any of Zorua's moves and then pulled out his Pokedex, pointing it at Zorua.

"_Zorua's moves are as followed: Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Hidden Power and Psychic"_ the Pokedex stated.

"Wow, a Zorua that can use Psychic, cool!" Ash exclaimed.

"Now Ash, remember that in a contest battle, it's all about showing off your Pokémon, nothing like a gym battle" May reminded him.

"I know, I know, I've been in enough contests already to know that much. Now the question is what to do to show off Zorua?"

"Why don't you just relax and think of something that would make Zorua standout"

"Alright…" Ash took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He began to think of various routines that he could have Zorua perform and how it could perform them. After a few minutes of thinking it finally hit him. His eyes shot open and he turned to Zorua.

"Alright Zorua, are you ready to practice?" Ash asked excitedly.

Zorua barked happily and did a back flip in agreement.

"That's what I like to see! Now get ready" Zorua took an offensive stance. "Alright Zorua use Shadow Ball and aim it in the sky!" Ash commanded. Zorua followed and shot a shadow ball into the sky.

"Now use hidden power and shoot it at the shadow ball!" he followed.

Zorua did as ordered and shot several Hidden Power balls toward the Shadow ball in the sky. When they collided there was a flash and the Shadow Ball was shining both Light and Dark light.

"Now use Psychic and ride on the Shadow Ball!"

Zorua's eyes started to become blue and it began to fly up and it landed on the Shadow Ball. Soon the ball began to radiate blue as well and Zorua was controlling the ball like a rollercoaster as it left a shiny and glittery path behind it.

"Now jump off the Shadow Ball and use Dark Pulse!"

Zorua jumped off the Shadow Ball and Shot a dark, tangled beam at the ball, causing it to explode and shower Zorua in a glittery powder, making it look beautiful. Ash's eyes widened and he smiled in success. He ran over to Zorua and picked him up and swung him around in his arms.

"Great job Zorua!" He cheered while still swinging around a happy Zorua.

"Not bad Ash, not bad at all" May said and walked over to Ash.

"Thanks, I learned from the best" he complimented. May blushed slightly and looked at her feet.

"Are you saying I'm the best?" she asked. Ash blushed and became embarrassed after realizing what he had said.

"I-I guess… anyway, let's see your routine with Lillipup" Ash suggested, trying to change the topic.

"Oh, Ok! Get ready Lillipup" Lillipup took the same offensive that Zorua had taken. "Lillipup use Shadow Ball, Multifire!" She ordered.

Lillipup did as ordered and shot a dozen shadow balls into the air.

"Alright, next up use thunderbolt!"

Lillipup began charging with electrical energy before firing a huge bolt of lightning into the sky, hitting the Shadow Balls and causing them to explode and shower down a wave of glittery powder.

"Now run around in a circle and use Quick Attack!"

Lillipup began to run around using Quick Attack and as it ran it gathered up all the destroyed Shadow Ball remnants and it began to shine off her coat and leaving a glittery trail behind her. After she had ran in a circle 3 or 4 times she jumped in the air and did a somersault and then landed in the center of the showering Shadow Ball.

"Amazing Lillipup!" May cheered and then ran and picked up Lillipup in her arms and swung her around.

"I expect nothing less from you May" said Ash.

May blushed at this statement. "Thanks Ash…" she replied.

"_BREAKING NEWS!" _a voice said from behind them. Ash and May turned around and they saw that the monitor on the side of the Pokémon center was on and Wallace was on it with some reporter.

"_Wallace has just decided that the Wallace Cup contest in Nimbasa city will now be a partners contest. Wallace, care to explain what that means because I have no clue" _The reporter asked Wallace.

"_Gladly, it means that anyone intending on entering the Wallace Cup must enter with a partner. You and your partner will perform a routine with two Pokémon in the appeal stage and battle together with your Pokémon in the battle stage. I know this may be a last minute change and all of you may be caught off guard, but I figure that this way all of the competitors will be pushed to their limits and become better coordinators because of it. Plus this will make you and your partner better friends" _Wallace replied.

"_Thanks for the information Wallace. You heard it hear folks, if you wanna enter the Wallace cup, find that special someone and join forces. That concludes this interview with Wallace. See ya later!" _The TV then turned off. Ash and May were completely caught off guard by Wallace's announcement.

"Are you Kidding me!" Ash exclaimed with a mad expression on his face.

"I know, I mean what kind of person does this last minute!" May shouted, angrily.

Ash and May grumbled for a while but then Ash suddenly smiled. "Ya know, it's not that bad an idea if you think about it. This way, you and I can compete in the contest together and that way we can win together." He said while blushing.

"You, want me to be your partner?" May asked, her cheeks started to turn pink.

"I mean, if you want to, cause if not you can enter with Iris or brock…" he said while rubbing the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. May took both his hands in hers and looked into his face.

"Ash, I wouldn't change my partner for anyone in the world" she reassured him. They were just inches away from each other's face and both were unknowingly leaning closer. Their lips were about to when Iris, Cilan and Brock ran up to them.

"HEY GUYS!" Iris yelled, making both of them yelp and separate, blushing madly. The three ran up to Ash and May. "Have you heard the update about the Wallace cup?"

"Yeah, we just saw it…" Ash answered, still blushing crazily. " I'm competing with May, what about you guys?"

"Aw man! I was gonna compete with May!" Iris whined. She then sighed an fell to her knees. "And now I don't have a partner cause Cilan is with brock… hey where is Brock?"

Everyone looked around but Brock was nowhere to be found. Ash suddenly grinned.

"I think I know where he is…"

"So would you like to go to dinner with me? I am a Pokémon Doctor in training so we have a lot to discuss…" Brock said as he held Nurse Joy's hand and gazed at her with loving eyes.

"Told you…" said Ash, "Where there's a nurse Joy, there's Brock"

Suddenly, Croagunk popped out of its ball and used Poison Jab in its owner's rear end, causing him to collapse on the floor in pain. Croagunk then pulled Brock off to a place that no one really knows the whereabouts of.

"That's Croagunk for ya…" Ash said with his hands behind his head. Everyone else sighed.

"Well can we work on finding me a partner for the Wallace Cup please?" Iris asked. "If I don't find a partner, I can't compete"

"Yeah that's a shame…" said Brock who just suddenly popped out of nowhere, causing everyone else to scream and jump back.

"Where the heck did you come from?" Iris asked, slightly angered.

"Not important…" He replied with a straight face. "Hey, why don't you compete with Cilan? I don't mind sitting out the Wallace Cup, I like watching contests instead of being in them"

"Are you sure Brock? You're really giving up a lot" Ash asked.

"It's fine, besides that just means one more outfit I have to make for everyone"

"Well Cilan would you like to be my partner?" Iris asked him.

"Sure, it's probably better anyway, I've been with you a lot longer than Brock" He replied.

"Great, now I suggest the four of us go sign up for the contest otherwise it won't matter who's with who" Ash suggested.

The five nodded and headed back to the contest arena.


	3. The battling lovers return

After Ash, May, Cilan and Iris, accompanied by Brock, had headed back to the Arena and signed themselves up for the Wallace Cup they headed back to the Pokémon center and rented out 2 rooms. May and Iris took one while Brock, Cilan and Ash took the other. Brock had finished making May, Iris and Cilan's outfits for the contest and he was currently finishing up Ash's.

"Ok, all done" Brock said as he held up Ash's contest outfit and handed it over to him.

"Thanks Brock. It's been a while since I've worn anything like this" Ash stated as he admired the outfit he'd be wearing the next day. Suddenly Cilan walked out of the bathroom wearing his Contest outfit; it was similar to his normal outfit except his black vest was now a black jacket and his green bow tie was now a regular green tie.

"Thank you so much Brock, I love it!" Cilan exclaimed happily, admiring himself in the mirror.

"It's no problem, I'm used to it by now" Brock replied.

"I'm gonna go try mine on now" Ash said as he ran into the bathroom. Shortly after he did, there was a knock at the door. Cilan opened the door and saw that it was Iris and May.

"Hey Cilan, you look great!" Iris said as she walked in and over to Brock. "Brock, are you done with mine and May's outfits yet?"

"Yep, their on Ash's bed, over there" He pointed over to two stacks of clothes at the foot of Ash's bed. May and Iris walked over and picked them up. "The white one is for Iris and the pink one is for you May"

"K, Thanks a lot Brock" May and Iris were about to walk out when they saw Ash walk out of the bathroom in his contest outfit; a dark blue Fedora hat, a white dress shirt, a dark blue jacket, black pants and Navy blue shoes. Seeing Ash made May blush.

"Wow Ash, you look great!" May stated. Ash blushed at May's statement.

"Thanks a lot May…" Ash replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I don't know about you May but I think I'm gonna go try this on, what about you?" Iris asked, referring to the clothes in her hands.

"Sure, right behind you, later Ash" May said before she and Iris walked out and back to their room.

"Later May!" Ash called out to her as he closed the door. Ash then let out a loud yawn. "Man I'm tired…" Ash didn't bother going to the bathroom and just switched into his normal T-shirt and shorts in the room. "I'm goin to sleep…" he said.

"I think we should all get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow" Cilan pointed out.

"Good call"

And with that, Cilan and Brock switched into their night clothes and jumped it bed, much like Ash did, and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, the 5 trainers had already showered, dressed and eaten and were now on their way to the Contest Arena.

"Can you believe that we are this close to competing in the Wallace Cup?" May asked the group as they walked down the streets of Nimbasa city.

"I know, I just can't wait anymore!" Iris exclaimed before running full speed towards the arena ahead of the group, leaving them in the dust. Once the smoke cleared everyone stopped coughing and laughed.

The group had soon arrived and checked into the arena and then headed to the entrants lounge, awaiting the event to begin. Brock had wished the 4 of them good luck before he went to his seat in the stand. Ash and Cilan had already changed into their outfits and were waiting for Iris and May to do the same. When the doors opened, the faces on Ash and Cilan were priceless as they were wide eyed and jaw dropped looking at their partners.

May was wearing a hot pink sleeveless dress with frills that stretched down to her ankles along with a ruby necklace on a silver chain. Iris was wearing a red sleeveless dress with sparkles that stretched down to her knees. The girls giggled at the faces of their partners.

"I told ya they'd freeze up" Iris said while still giggling at the boys.

"Wanna wake em' up or should I?" May asked.

"My pleasure… Ash, Pikachu just stole your food, Cilan, someone just made off with your cooking dome!" Iris shouted in front of the two boys faces.

"PIKACHU, GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD!" Ash screamed.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DOME THEIF!" Cilan yelled.

The two looked around to see that they had been tricked. They blushed and laughed embarrassingly. The girls laughed even harder.

"So when does the contest start again?" Ash asked, trying to divert their attention away from them.

"I think it starts-" May was cut off by the TV turning on and an MC with red, curly hair and a short blue dress holding a microphone appearing.

"HELLO NIMBASA! I'm Varian your MC for the Wallace Cup, are you ready to see some AMAZING performances?" Varian shouted into her Microphone. The audience replied with a wave of cheering.

"…now" May finished.

"That's what I like to hear! Now before I introduce our Judges, let's let the host of the Contest, Wallace tell you how this is gonna go down, come on out Wallace!" A curtain opened up and Wallace walked over to Varian and took the microphone from her hands. The audience cheered loudly.

"Thank you, for that warm welcome Varian. Now the rules are as follows; for the first round, Trainers, their partners and their Pokémon will perform a routine that best show's off their Pokémon. The top 16 pairs will move on to the next round. The second round will be 2 on 2 battles where each trainer will try and take down their opponents Pokémon and make your own Pokémon shine at the same time. You are welcome to switch Pokémon in between rounds. The pair that comes out on top is the winner!" Wallace explained.

The audience begun to cheer once again.

"Good luck to all of you, Varian, if you would do the honours…" Wallace said as he handed the microphone back over to her.

"Alright, I'd like to introduce you to our trusted panel of Judges who will judge a pair on a scale of 1 to 20. First off, we have Mr. Contesta, the head of the Pokémon contest committee!" Mr. Contesta walked out from behind the curtain and over to the Judging table.

"It's great to be here" He said calmly.

"Next up is Mr. Sukizo, president of the Pokémon fan club!" Mr. Sukizo walked out and sat down next to Mr. Contesta.

"This is going to be a remarkable event" he said with a smile.

"We also have Nimbasa City's very own Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy walked out and sat down next to Mr. Sukizo.

"It's an honour to be your judge, I've done checkups on all the Pokémon and might I say you're all in for quite a show" she said happily.

"Next, we have a special treat, FANTINA from Hearthome City in in the Sinnoh region!" Fantina walked out and did a few in-place spins before sitting down.

"J'ADORE! It is fantastique to be a judge for the Wallace cup again!" She cheered with her famous French accent.

Meanwhile in the waiting room…

"Looks like Fantina's Gym is still closed…" Ash said sighing.

"Come on Cilan, we're up first!" Iris said as she tugged Cilan's arm.

"Alright, later guys…" Cilan said before being tugged away by Iris.

Back in the main arena…

"And finally, Wallace himself will be a judge!" Varian cheered into her Microphone before Wallace took off his cloak and sat down.

"I would like to wish the best of luck to all contestants! Now without any further delay, let the Wallace Cup BEGIN!" Wallace announced to the entire stadium. The audience began to cheer like crazy.

"Let's get this event underway! Our first contestants today are IRIS and CILAN!" Varian cheered.

Iris and Cilan ran out on stage, or should I say Iris ran and Cilan was dragged on stage. Iris and Cilan waved to the audience. The two took out their Pokeballs, which were concealed in ball capsules, and took a stance.

"Excadrill, Center Stage!" Iris shouted as she threw her Pokeball.

"Stunfisk, let's go!" Cilan shouted before he threw his Pokeball.

The Pokeballs somehow danced in midair before opening to a bright array of multicolored stars and then revealing Excadrill and Stunfisk.

"Stunfisk, use Thunder Shock on Excadrill!" Cilan commanded his Pokémon.

Stunfisk did as told and charged up a thunder shock which it then shot towards Excadrill.

"What is Cilan up too? Attacking his own partner's Pokémon!" Varian wondered.

Iris smirked. "Excadrill, use Drill Rush!" she ordered.

Excadrill jumped into the air and pulled its legs and arms into its body, and then it began spinning at top speed before diving for the ground. It collided with Thunder Shock right before hitting the ground but it didn't appear to affect Excadrill at all. Excadrill began digging its way through the ground at top speed, leaving Stunfisk on the stage alone.

"What's this? Excadrill digging in the ground and leaving Stunfisk out in the open? Where will this lead?" Varian narrated.

"Alright Stunfisk fly up and use Mud Shot!" Cilan shouted to his Pokémon.

Stunfisk began flapping its tiny fins like wings and it appeared to fly. It flew up to a few dozen feet in the ground and then began shooting multiple balls of mud in all directions. Suddenly, Excadrill emerged from the ground and behind it was a beautiful array of electricity and it made Excadrill's body shine like it had been polished. After emerging, Excadrill charged straight for Stunfisk. Just as Excadrill was about to hit Stunfisk, it pulled out of its Drill Rush and made the electricity shoot in all directions, hitting all the mud that Stunfisk had shot earlier and causing them to explode into clouds of sparkling dust which showed off Stunfisk and Excadrill immensely. The crowd applauded the Pokémon and their trainers as they took a bow.

"WOW! Can you believe how they turned attacking each other into showing each other off?" Varian exclaimed. "AMAZING! Judges, what are their score?"

Everyone faced the monitor on the wall and a large 85.7 came up on the screen. Cilan and Iris jumped up and down in delight at the idea of getting a high score and left the stage.

"Well folks, let's move on to our next contestants, shall we?" said Varian.

Meanwhile, Cilan and Iris had run back to the contestants lounge and met up with Ash and May.

"You guys were amazing!" Ash cheered.

"Thanks Ash, now you better get going, you guys are up after that pair…" Iris replied, pointing to the TV on the wall. Ash and May turned around to see that the unknown Duo was almost done.

"K, see you guys in a bit" Ash said before he took Pikachu off of his shoulder and placed him in Cilan's hands. He then grabbed May's hand and the two ran out to the stage.

"Thanks for that wonderful performance Jamey and Aaron" Varian said as the two walked off stage. "Next up, we have Ash Ketchum and May Maple!"

The curtain opened up and revealed Ash and May. May looked down and noticed that Ash was still holding her hand.

"Uh, Ash you can let go now…" She said with a slight blush. Ash looked down and saw that he was still holding her hand and then pulled away, red appearing on his cheeks as well.

"S-Sorry…" he replied, quite embarrassed.

"If you two are done, we're all waiting!" Varian butted in, startling Ash and May.

"Right!" they both shouted enthusiastically. Ash and May took out their Ball Capsule covered Pokeballs and readied themselves.

"Tada, Zorua, I choose you!" Ash yelled while poking his hat up dramatically and throwing his ball.

"Lillipup, on stage!" May shouted as she threw her ball.

Both balls popped open and made a large puff of smoke, Black smoke coming from Zorua's ball and White smoke from Lillipup's. The smoke was lingering and concealing Zorua and Lillipup.

"Lillipup use Shadow Ball, straight up!" May ordered.

"Zorua use Psychic!" Ash commanded.

Lillipup did as ordered and shot a Shadow Ball into the air. The force of the Shadow Ball made the smoke go up with it revealing Lillipup and Zorua. Zorua then used Psychic to control the shadow ball and the smoke; the result, the appearance of a small comet with a white and dark smoky tail.

"Wow! Zorua has used Psychic to create a comet with a black and white tail!" Varian said in amazement.

"Now, both of you jump on the comet!" Ash and May yelled together.

Zorua used psychic to bring the Shadow Ball Comet down lower and then him and Lillipup jumped on the head of it and began to fly around the arena on the Shadow Ball comet The Crowd was going nuts for the two.

"Alright Zorua, use Hidden Power!" Ash commanded.

Zorua shot a dozen Hidden Power balls forward and made them orbit the Shadow Ball Comet with Psychic.

"Wrap this up Zorua!" Ash ordered.

Zorua made the Shadow Ball Comet fly straight down to the ground at Top Speed. Just as they were about to hit the ground, both Lillipup and Zorua jumped off the comet and onto the ground. When the comet hit the ground it exploded and a glittering mist was left behind, showering Zorua and Lillipup's coats and making them shine. Ash and May took a quick bow.

"Well I'd say that this is one of the best performances yet, what about you everyone?" Varian asked the Judges. Mr. Contesta was first to answer.

"I loved the way they made both their Pokémon have fun and show off their abilities at the same time" he said with a gracious smile.

"Truly remarkable!" said Mr. Sukizo.

"Those Pokémon were in perfect sync and looked amazing, I loved their performance" said Nurse Joy.

"J'ADORE! The way they made a comet with only a Shadow ball and the smoke from the ball capsule to create a comet, and they made Hidden Power orbit the comet was simply FANTASTIQUE!" Fantina exclaimed excitedly.

Wallace stood up from the judging table.

"The way that those two coordinated their Pokémon like that was simply amazing; They have made a perfect representation of what this contest is all about. They get my full scoring!" Wallace announced.

"You heard it hear folks, Wallace has just given them a very nice compliment and coming from him it means something! Let's hear it one more time for Ash and May!" Varian cheered. the stadium was going ballistic for the two.

Ash and May smiled at the kind words of Wallace and the cheering of the crowd. They took one more bow before the grabbed Zorua and Lillipup and ran back off stage.

When the two walked back stage they were greeted by Iris and Cilan.

"You guys were amazing! I don't think I've ever seen anything like what you guys did before" Iris exclaimed.

"Thanks for the kind words Iris. Hey I'm gonna go get a drink from the vending machine over there, you guys want anything?" Ash asked as he pointed to a vending Machine at the other end of the room.

"Nope" They all replied.

Ash shrugged and walked off to the vending machine. May, Iris and Cilan all took a seat on the benches provided.

"I still can't believe that performance you guys did out there, Human and Human, Pokémon and Pokémon, all in perfect harmony" Cilan stated.

"Thanks a lot Cilan, me and Ash worked on that move for hours" May replied.

"By the way, why was Ash holding your hand when you two entered the stage?" Iris asked. May blushed at her question.

"To be honest, I really don't know…" she replied, looking at her feet, her cheeks still red.

"_Please welcome our next pair, Oscar and Andi!" _Everyone heard Varian say on the TV. May's eyes shot open and she sat up and turned to the TV. She saw a Man with blue hair wearing a well-designed Blue jacket, white pants and black boots and a blonde woman wearing a frilly pink dress with long sleeves walked out onto the stage.

"Oh no, NOT THEM!" May exclaimed with a worried tone and her face grew even redder.

"What's wrong May?" Iris asked.

"Do you know them?"

"Unfortunately, yes… me ash and Brock met them when we traveled in Hoenn" May replied before running after Ash. Cilan and Iris looked at each other and back at May.

May quickly ran over to Ash, who had already bought a can of soda.

"May, why do you look so red?" Ash asked before taking a sip of his soda.

"OSCAR AND ANDI ARE HERE IN THE WALLACE CUP AND THEIR PERFORMING NOW!" May cried. Ash turned a dark shade of red and at the same time choked on his soda and spit it forward before he coughed a few times.

"WHAT!" Ash exclaimed, still blushing madly.

"Ok since you didn't hear me I'll say it again, OSCAR AND ANDI ARE HERE IN THE WALLACE CUP AND THEIR PERFORMING NOW!"

"Oh man, it was embarrassing enough in Hoenn, now we gotta deal with them here too!" Ash cried while he reminisced the day they met Oscar and Andi.

**(A/N: Oscar and Andi are characters from the Pokémon advanced challenge episode "The bicker the better" if you didn't know)**

Iris and Cilan ran up to May and Ash. "Ok, is someone going to tell me who the heck are those people?" Iris asked curiously.

"Oscar and Andi…" Ash started, his face still heating up.

"…are two trainers we met in Hoenn that said that we…" May continued, her face blushing madly as well.

"…that called us…" they both mumbled something unidentifiable by voice.

"What? We didn't hear you" said Cilan, who was now interested in where the conversation was headed.

"They called us…" They mumbled again, still unable to be heard.

"WOULD YOU TWO SPEAK UP ALREADY!" Iris screamed impatiently.

"THEY CALLED US LOVEBIRDS, ALRIGHT!" May and Ash shouted, loud enough for the whole room to hear and then turn around to the two. Ash and May's faces went so red that steam could be seen over their heads.

Cilan and Iris were flabbergasted at what May and Ash had just told them. Iris suddenly began to snicker and then full out laughed at the two, quickly followed by Cilan.

"And just WHAT is so funny?" Ash asked angrily.

Iris continued to laugh at the two. "I-It's just, the idea of y-you having Romantic feelings, for ANYONE!" She said while trying to maintain her laughs.

"One time, y-you thought that, two Cottonee in love, w-were trying to be b-best friends!" Cilan added, containing his laughs as much as he possibly could.

Ash's face fell to the floor after hearing this. "Well no one bothered to explain that to me…" he said with his face growing even redder than humanly possible.

"Ok, let's cut this conversation short before someone says something they'll regret, or before Ash's head explodes whichever comes first." Cilan said, coming in between the two.

Ash and Iris huffed and turned away from each other. "Fine" they both answered.

The 4 of them turned back to the TV and saw Oscar holding Andi's hand while she hung in Mid-air holding Oscar's hand. The two Pokémon that were performing were their infamous Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

"Nidoking…" Oscar started.

"Nidoqueen…" Andi followed. Andi sprung to her feet and Oscar and Andi joined both of their hands and pressed their cheeks against each other's and faced their Pokémon.

"Use Poison Sting strait up and make your passionate fireworks of love!" They both said at the same time.

Nidoking and Nidoqueen aimed their mouths up at an angle and shot dozens of purple needles into the air above them. When each of the Poison Sting needles collided they made a small explosion that appeared to the average person to be small fireworks explosions, which shimmered down onto a now hugging Nidoking and Nidoqueen. This made everyone awe at the two perfect pair of romantic Pokémon, as well as at the perfect pair of romantic trainers.

"I can't believe my watery eyes" Varian said with tears spraying out of her eyes like a sprinkler. She pulled out a white handkerchief and applied it to her eyes. "The perfect pair of trainers and the perfect pair of Pokémon, It's a perfect love rectangle! Now, judges what do you have to say about Oscar and Andi's performance?" she first turned to Mr. Contesta.

"Well, Nidoking and Nidoqueen are known to most as the perfect pair of lovers and Oscar and Andi really showed off that quality so I give the two full marks for this performance" he said with a very impressed expression on his face. He then turned straight to Mr. Sukizo. "What about you Sukizo?"

"I think it's truly remarkable, full marks!" He stated and then faced Nurse Joy. "What about you Nurse Joy?"

"I'm an expert in Pokémon and trainer behaviour, and I can honestly say that I have never seen such a perfect relation between the trainers and their Pokémon in all my life. Full marks!" She said happily. "Fantina, what did you think?... Fantina?"

Fantina's eyes and mouth were wide open. She looked positively ecstatic and her eyes were glimmering with pride and joy.

"In all my years of contests, I have never seen a more **Fantastique** performance!" She exclaimed, emphasizing Fantastique. The moves, the beauty, the amazing synchronization, it was all **perfection**! I'd be crazy not to give them a perfect score! Wallace, what is your opinion?"

Wallace remained quiet for a few seconds before he finally spoke. "Oscar, Andi, if I were to perform with my Pokémon right now… I still couldn't match your performance, very well done you two. And also, a very unique choice using Pokémon that aren't from Unova. Anyone with eyes or hearts would be crazy not to give you a full score. Congratulations you two!"

The whole audience was going wild in honour of Wallace's speech; crazier than they had been all day. The screams from the crowd could be heard all over Nimbasa city. Ash, May, Iris, Cilan and Brock were all amazed at Oscar and Andi's performance, as well as Wallace's speech and scoring.

"Wow, I've never seen Wallace give anyone a perfect score before…" May said to herself.

"Yeah, and to those two no less…" Ash added.

Ash and May suddenly looked at each other and grinned, confidently. "That just means it'll be all the more sweet when we beat them" May said excitedly.

"You know it!" Ash replied, giving May a high five.

Iris and Cilan stood confused at the two, but gave a supportive smile and high fived each other as well.

After several hours and dozens of performances, much to the crowd's enjoyment, the contestants and their Pokémon had finished their performances and the judges had evaluated their performances. After several minutes of discussion between the judges, they had made their decisions and gave Varian the OK to announce the winners.

"Alright everyone, I know you've been patient with the decisions of who will be competing in the next round. So I won't be keeping you waiting anymore. The top 16 pairs of contestants that will be competing in the second round are on the screen above me!" Varian shouted into her microphone before she pointed to a large monitor on the wall above the stage. 16 pairs of contestants appeared on the screen in order of their performance ranking. Oscar and Andi were at the top of the list, Ash and May were in 6th place and Iris and Cilan were in 11th place.

"These are the lucky 32 people that will get to compete tomorrow in the second round. They will come back her tomorrow and they will make sure to give you an amazing battle performance. Until tomorrow everyone!"

After Ash and the others switched back into their normal clothes, they met up with Brock and headed back to the Pokémon Center. Since a reservation only lasts one night they had to get two more rooms. The others went up to one of the rooms and May and Ash collapsed on one of the two beds while Iris checked out the other room.

"Man, I'm beat…" Ash whined as he took off his cap and threw it over on his bag. "What about you May?" he asked and turned his head over towards her.

"Same, plus I'm starved. Wanna get something to eat? I heard they're serving Spaghetti and Poke Meatballs" she perked up, as did Ash. When it came to food, Ash and May became super charged with energy no matter how tired they were. The two got off their bed and were about to run strait for the door when Iris showed up.

"Hey guys, we have a bit of a problem… the other room only has one bed" Iris said worriedly.

"Why is that a problem?" Ash asked stupidly.

Everyone smacked their foreheads in disbelief. "Ash, think about it, 3 beds, 5 people, DO THE MATH!" Iris exclaimed angrily.

"Do I have to? I don't like Math…" he asked innocently.

Everyone fell over anime style.

"Ok, I will explain this to you, slowly…" Cilan said as he stood up. "There are 5 of us, and only 3 beds, so that means that 2 of us won't have a bed"

"Oh… now it makes sense… how about we worry about that later and get some supper because I'm starved"

Everyone in the room but Ash sighed. "I guess we can come up with an idea to the bedding situation after we eat cause I'm hungry too" Iris said with a goofy smile on her face. May, Brock and Cilan agreed and headed down to the cafeteria for their dinner.


	4. An Eggcelent surprise

After Ash and the others had finished their supper, they grabbed some extra food and headed back up to the room with two beds. ` 1q Iris sat on the edge of one of the beds and Ash and May sat on the other bed.

"So, what are we gonna do about the bedding situation?" May asked the group. Everyone pondered for a few seconds before Cilan spoke up.

"Well, we could just give the two beds in here to the girls and the guys take the other room…" Cilan suggested.

"No, we can't do that, then only one of you gets the bed and the other two sleep on the floor" Iris stated.

The boys all nodded, agreeing with Iris's statement. "Well how about we draw straws?" said Brock.

"That's not very fair, it's just random chance…" May objected.

"Well how about a Pokémon battle, that's completely fair" said Ash.

"We left our Pokémon with Nurse Joy to rest for tomorrow so that's ruled out…" Brock pointed out.

Everyone sat down and thought about what to do. Ash toppled onto his back on the bed and let out a loud sigh.

"Man, I can't take this much thinking!" he shouted angrily. Everyone looked at Ash and laughed. "I swear, we need something to do that will get rid of all this stress we have. Hey, let's play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone in the room looked at each other a smiled. "Alright!" They all cheered.

"Great, let's-" Ash was about to finish when the phone that was in their room rang. "I'll get it…" He said before sitting up from the bed and walking over to the phone and answering it. "Hello?"

"_Ash? This is Nurse Joy, could you and May come down to the lobby please? It's about Zorua and Lillipup..." _She answered from her end of the phone.

"Why? Are they ok?" Ash asked, worriedly.

"_They're fine, but… just come down here, it's something I can't really say over the phone…" _Joy said before he hung up.

"Weird…" Ash said as he hung up the phone. "May, Nurse Joy want's us in the lobby, it's about Lillipup and Zorua" He said to her. "She wouldn't say what it was until we go down and see her in person"

"Alright, we'll be right back guys" May said to the group before she and Ash ran out the room, leaving Iris, Cilan and Brock confused and worried.

Ash and May walked down the halls to the lobby where Nurse Joy was waiting for them. The two quickly ran up to Nurse Joy.

"Ok, we're here…" Ash said as he took a deep breath from the running the two had just did.

"What's wrong with Zorua and Lillipup?" May asked with a concerned tone.

"Well, you see…" Nurse Joys started. "I left Zorua and Lillipup alone for about an hour while I examined your other Pokémon and when I came back…" Nurse Joy pulled a brown egg with red and black stars on it "I found this…" She finished.

"I-is that an egg?" May stuttered.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes, and after several tests I've determined that it is indeed Lillipup and Zorua's egg"

May and Ash's cheeks turned red. "S-so, Lillipup and Zorua… "did it" with each other?" Ash asked, obviously embarrassed at the idea.

"Apparently, yes… I could donate this egg to the Day-care couple near Striaton city if you don't want it, I'm sure they would be more than happy to take it" Nurse Joy offered.

"No, its fine, we'll take the egg…" May said, waving her arms in front of her. "But could we take back Zorua and Lillipup for the night instead of leaving them here?"

"Of course, I'll go get them, as well as a case for your egg, be right back" She said happily before walking into the room behind them. When Nurse Joy left, Ash and May faced each other with red faces.

"I can't believe our Pokémon had an egg!" Ash whispered at May.

"What do you mean _**our**_? They're both my Pokémon" May exclaimed quietly.

"Ok, let me rephrase, I can't believe your Pokémon, one of which could possibly be mine, had an egg! Happy?"

"Not really, our Pokémon had an egg!"

"Oh sure now ya say our…"

Their bickering was cut off by two loud, happy barks coming from Zorua and Lillipup. May and Ash turned towards the Pokémon and saw that they were rubbing their heads up against each other cutely. After they finished that, Zorua jumped into Ash's arms and Lillipup into May's. Nurse Joy also handed May an egg case. She laid the case on the counter, removed the lid and placed the egg inside and placed the lid on once again.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" May and Ash both said together.

"You're welcome you two. Are you sure you want to keep the egg? Because I could send it over to the Day-care in an instant" She said, pointing to a complicated looking device behind her.

"No it's fine, we'll take it…" Ash replied.

"Alright, have a good night you two" Joy said bowing.

May and Ash both bowed in response and headed back up to their room, Pokémon and egg in hand. May and Ash couldn't stop thinking about how they were going to explain the egg to the others. When they arrived at the two-bedded room they left Brock, Cilan and Iris in, they were greeted by the three with questioning faces.

"So, what happened with Zorua and Lillipup?" Iris asked with a worried tone.

May and Ash blushed at Iris's question. "Well, I guess the best way to describe it is…" May pulled out the egg from behind her.

"Where'd you get the egg?" Brock asked.

"Ask them" Ash replied, pointing to Zorua and Lillipup, who were already cuddled together and asleep on one of the beds. Iris, Brock and Cilan's eyes shot open when they realized what May and Ash were getting at.

"So, those two… "did it"?" Cilan asked, still wide eyed as ever.

May and Ash simply nodded, still blushing.

"Well, you do know what they say, Pokémon react the way their trainers eventually will" Brock said with a large grin on his face.

May and Ash's faces lit up like lights after hearing this. Cilan and Iris's smiles quickly turned to grins like Brock's.

"You two have been awfully chummy since you guys met again" Iris said with a knowing tone.

Ash and May's faces grew even more red with this statement. "HEY! LILLIPUP AND ZORUA BOTH BELONG TO MAY REMEMBER!" Ash shouted, obviously embarrassed.

"Yes, we do but if you keep using Zorua in the Wallace Cup, it won't be that way for long" Cilan said, copying Iris's knowing tone.

"Ok, that's it, you three are sharing that other room and me and Ash are sharing this one! ADIOS!" May exclaimed before she shoved the three out the door, along with their stuff and then slamming the door. "UGH, sometimes people can really push my buttons!"

"Yeah, but I guess that's how you know who your friends are right? I mean, who else would poke fun at you to make you embarrassed?" Ash asked rhetorically before laughing.

May followed Ash's laugh with her own. "Yeah I guess, well I'm gonna go get changed. Be right back" May grabbed some clothes out of her bag and went into the bathroom and shut the door. Ash quickly did the same from his bag and switched from his normal clothes into his light blue t-shirt and navy blue shorts. Just as he finished changing, May stepped out wearing a white tank top and pink short shorts.

"Well I'm ready to go to sleep, what about you?" Ash asked her. May nodded in agreement and got into the bed with Lillipup and Zorua, Ash followed by getting in the other bed after turning off the lights.

"Night Ash" May said before she yawned.

"Night May" Ash replied.

Ash and May laid down in their beds and fell asleep almost instantly. An hour later, Ash and May were fast asleep, when suddenly Zorua awoke and saw that Ash and May were in separate beds. He got a mischievous look on his face and his eyes began to light up in blue.


	5. The most awkward morning ever

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was in 2 different countries over the last week and a half on Vacation and I didn't bring my computer with me. So please enjoy this next, much overdue, chapter!**

The next morning, Ash was awoken by the sun shining through the window. When he opened his eyes he saw that May was lying down next to him and Ash had his arm wrapped around her. He closed his eyes and was about to go back to sleep when he then realized what was happening and his eyes shot wide open and jumped from the bed and landed on the floor with a thud, waking May.

"Ash? Are you ok?" May asked as she rubbed her eyes. May then noticed that Ash was on the side of her bed that wasn't parallel to his. "Ash, were you in my bed?" She asked angrily.

Ash's face filled with fear. _'How do I put this? "Yes May, I was in your bed but I don't know how?", no that's stupid!'_ "I don't know how, but I woke up in your bed" Ash answered. The color in his face soon left when he saw the fire burning in May's eyes. "You saw me, I didn't get in your bed last night cause I went into my own bed and was out like a light so please don't hit me!" Ash started to back away from May's bed as he saw that she was getting out and she was looking angrier by the second.

"Your DEAD MEAT Ash Ketchum!" May exclaimed as she made a fist. She was about to throw it at Ash, who was cowering in fear, when both of them heard a cute, but sinister, laugh coming from May's bed. May pulled off the covers and saw that Zorua was the one laughing. Then it hit Ash that it was Zorua that was the reason that he awoke in May's bed.

"Zorua must have used psychic and moved me into your bed when we were both asleep" he explained. Ash then walked over to Zorua and picked him up. "Zorua, why would you do that to us!" Ash asked angrily to the tiny fox Pokémon.

Seeing as Zorua couldn't talk, it just replied with another sinister laugh and an evil grin. Ash and May both sighed desperately.

"Forget it Ash, there's no point in trying to get an answer out of Zorua because it can't talk…" said May. She blushed and looked to her feet. "I'm sorry I accused you of getting in my bed with me…" she said in an apologetic tone.

"I-it's fine…" Ash replied with his cheeks turning pink.

May grabbed some clothes from her bag and walked over to the bathroom door. "I'm gonna take a shower now, be out in a bit" She stated before walking in and shutting the door.

Ash sighed in relief and sat down at the edge of his bed, and he made sure to check before sitting down. Pikachu, who was sleeping next to where Ash had sat down, woke up and yawned cutely before Ash rubbed him on the head.

"Mornin' buddy" he said to the yellow mouse Pokémon.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu replied and turning over onto its back, implying that it wanted to be scratched on the belly. The black haired trainer laughed at him and began to scratch his stomach.

"You like being scratched on the belly don't ya, Pikachu" Ash said happily. Pikachu simply replied with its adorably cute squeak. Ash soon heard water running coming from the bathroom. "May must have gotten in the shower already" he guessed, still scratching his red-cheeked partner.

After about 10 minutes, May came out wearing a white towel, wrapped tightly around her chest. Ash's face was completely red from the chin up.

"M-MAY! P-put some clothes on!" He stuttered nervously.

May's cheeks turned red at Ash's request. "Sorry Ash, I forgot something in my bag and I needed to come out and get it." May then walked over to her side of the room.

"You could have asked me to get whatever it is ya know"

This time, May's face was blushing heavily. "N-no, that would never be an option…"

Ash's face let up slightly and he tilted his head confused. "Why? What did you forget?"

Steam could be seen coming from May's head right then, even from where Ash was standing. May turned around to face Ash. "If you MUST know, I forgot my bra ok!" May screamed. Ash instantly regretted asked and May regretted telling him. May spun around and simply grabbed her entire bag, rather than digging through it, and proceeded back to the bathroom, slamming the door on the way in.

Ash was immobilized. It was either because of what May said or the way she said it. Either way, his face was growing hotter and hotter by the second. The black haired trained laid his head on his pillow and awaited May to come out of the bathroom. Part of him was hoping she would be fully dressed, the other was hoping she'd walk out of the bathroom still wearing a towel, saying she forgot something else. Pikachu noticed this after Ash stopped scratching him, and grinned knowingly.

"Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu said to Ash with a mocking tone. Ash, knowing full well that Pikachu was teasing him, sat straight up and turned to face him.

"Don't you give me that tone mister!" Ash yelled at Pikachu embarrassingly.

"Pi, ka, chu!" **(Translation: Not, gonna, happen!) **

"Alright, it's on!" Ash jumped on top of Pikachu and the two began to wrestle… until Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt and shocked a victory. By that time, May walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and sweat dropped when she saw Ash passed out on the floor and Pikachu on his back standing proudly while making a piece sign with his fingers.

"Ash, I leave the room for two minutes and you're passed out on the floor?" May asked angrily. Ash didn't respond. "Ash? Are you ok?" Ash still didn't respond. May became worried so she ran over to Ash and pulled him to his knees by his shoulders. His eyes remained closed. "Ash Ketchum, you better wake up right now or you'll really be in trouble!" She screamed, tears started to form in her eyes. Ash's eyes fluttered slightly before opening just enough to make out May's silhouette.

"M-May?" he asked slowly, sounding like he was in pain. Soon he realized that he but inches away from May's face and started to blush again. May realized this as well and her cheeks soon became the same shade of red as Ash's.

Pikachu noticed this and began to grin. He ran quickly over to behind May and with one swift motion, he made a low power quick attack and hit May in the back of the head. The reason? The after-shock of being hit in the head caused May to go forward and press her lips up against Ash's. Ash and May's faces both instantly began to heat up from having each other so close to them.

Could this be anymore awkward? The answer to that is yes because just at that moment, Iris and the others just happened to walk into the room and see Ash and May 'kissing' on the floor. The color in their friends faces went pale, much the opposite of the two on the floor who's faces were glowing brightly with red. Ash and May were too mortified to do anything but lay on top of each other with their lips pressed together.

At this moment, Iris chose to speak up. "Uh… we just came over to see if you guys, ya know, wanted to get some breakfast with us, but I guess you're a little busy…" Iris said, feeling like she was intruding on the two.

May and Ash finally decided to separate themselves and sit up, still blushing madly and facing other sides of the room. "Uh, w-we'll be down in a bit, r-right May?" Ash stuttered, turning his face towards May slowly.

May faced the group and faked a smile. "Yeah… I'll come down with Ash in a few minutes…" she said insecurely.

"Alright… we'll meet you downstairs by the restaurant, come on guys…" Iris said as she quickly grabbed Cilan and Brock's and ran out the door, leaving Ash and May in the room, alone, again. The two quickly stood up and faced each other. Silence filled the room for a while before Ash spoke up.

"So… that, kiss…" he said awkwardly. "wow…"

"Yeah, it was nice I guess…" May replied, feeling just as awkward as her black haired partner. "How about we never speak of it again?" she suggested.

"Never speak about what again?" He joked half-heartedly.

"Exactly…"

The two gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, I'm gonna go take my shower now…" Ash announced and then made his way to the bathroom.

"Alright, I'll wait here…" May took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"K…" Ash walked his way into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

The second he did, both of them sighed happily.

"That was amazing!" they both said without the others knowledge.


End file.
